Talk:Curveblade
Untitled First off, I apologize for taking so long to figure out the reference tags. Never started an article before, so it took me a while to get the hang of it. Of course, by that time, this had already been tagged for disputed facts. Anyways, the section in question comes from Halo: Evolution's The Return, page 509: "He dropped his pack and freed his small hunting curveblade, a weapon his people had used for as long as they could remember, and which carried the same lines as their signature plasma blades." The wording is sort of ambiguous- the curveblade could either be a small hunting knife, or the one the unnamed Shipmaster and protagonist of the story wielded could just be a small hunting knife version of a larger blade. It's hard to say- so I erred on the side of caution. Dewback rancher 00:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Games? If the games count as Canon, then I think that ALL of the combat Elites carried the Curveblade. In the Halo:Reach Beta, assassinations performed by Elites seemed to use the Curveblade. Someone tell me if I'm wrong. Halo&CoD 02:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you have eyes, please compare the images currently used in the article and the ones in Halo: Reach. If your eyes cannot differentiate the obvious differences, I would suggest getting an eye exam. - Sketchist 02:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Scalping? If I remember correctly, the Elites have been described in the past as taking scalps (somewhere in their description about promotion through kills on the battlefield). If that's true, it seems very likely this would be their scalping weapon. Flayer92 04:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bigger Version Can we infer that the larger, pre-energy sword version seen wielded by Haka(?) in The Duel is likely a larger type of Curveblade? Can we add this in to the article? And please, no more Legends hate-spam. I'm sick of it.--Nerfherder1428 06:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Given the ambiguity of the passage describing the curveblade, I have no trouble saying 'yes'. As I said above, Evolutions has the unnamed Shipmaster drawing 'his small hunting curveblade'. This can either mean :A. a curveblade is a small hunting knife, which I went with :or :B. the unnamed Shipmaster just carried a small hunting-knife version of a variable-sized weapon. :So, go ahead and add it! I just went with it being a hunting knife because, well, I had to go with SOMEthing, not necessarily because that's what the book flat-out said! Dewback rancher 12:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I was thinking the same thing. The way it was worded, I had assumed that a curveblade could be any bladed weapon sharing the traditional curves that were later incorporated in to the energy sword. But the curveblade could also definitely just be a small knife all around. I'll add the sword picture and info later, but I'm sure someone will claim there's not enough information to link the weapons. *sigh* --Nerfherder1428 10:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You can add a conjecturalization template if the similarity is very close.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would be helpful if we could get a screencap from The Duel and also the video comic version of The Return, compare the two. I know Evolutions and Legends were done in conjunction- see also the plot tie-ins between Prototype and Midnight in The Heart of Midlothian- so maybe this IS intentional.... Still, I'm betting getting an image (which, thanks to Waypoint putting The Return up as a comic, we now can do) and comparing it to an image of this sword from The Duel, we can do this comparison right. Unfortunately, I could use some help getting those images, I'm afraid... Dewback rancher 01:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't bother comparing them. The Return (Animated) showed the Curveblade as being a steel single-bladed Energy Sword. Images uploaded.Sketchist 02:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::